


Green Eyed Monster

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, angry!illya, solo shows his sensitive side, sometimes gaby is the only sensible one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya is not happy about Solo's flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

Illya rapped hard on the door. Beside him, her hand clutched tightly in his, Gaby sighed. 

"We should not be here," she hissed, but Illya took no notice. 

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a very surprised looking Solo. "What are you doing here?" he whispered. Instead of answering, Illya barged past him into the room, dragging Gaby behind him. 

Solo closed the door and looked expectantly at them. Illya returned his look with a glare. 

"God, okay, what have I done now?" Solo asked with a slight smile. 

"You should know!" Illya growled. 

"Well I don't, so why don't you enlighten me?"

Illya let go of Gaby and strode up to Solo, prodding him in the chest. 

"You were flirting with that...that woman at the racecourse." Illya thought that he might burst from the anger he felt, but he managed to keep it together. Just. 

Solo's eyes widened in understanding. "Of course I was. It was the quickest way to get the information we needed about her brother's whereabouts tomorrow."

"Well you should not...I did not..." Illya took a deep breath. "You belong to _us_ ," he finished, crowding even further into Solo's personal space. 

Solo smiled gently. "I do, huh?"

"Yes. Tell him, Gaby."

Gaby rolled her eyes. "Don't drag me into this jealous fit you're having," she said dryly, and Illya looked at her sharply. 

"This is not a jealous fit..."

"Of course it is. You are jealous because he flirted with someone who wasn't the two of us."

"It's my job, Illya," Solo said quietly. "I'm the charming American. It's my role in this mission, as it often is. I charm my way into women's confidences and get them to tell me things they wouldn't normally."

"And if it went further than that?" Illya asked, feeling the rage bubbling just below the surface of his consciousness. 

"I'm careful to make sure that doesn't happen. Not any more. But if it did - if I had to - then it would be for the mission. Nothing more."

"No! I will not have it."

"Do you think I would enjoy it?" Solo asked quietly. "Do you think I would enjoy knowing that I was hurting the people I care about?" Illya looked at him, surprised. Solo was never usually this expressive about his feelings, in fact he was usually pretty evasive whenever it came to talking about anything serious. 

"I-I did not think..." he said, his anger now almost completely gone. 

"Well I wouldn't. Not a bit. But we're agents, and we have to think of the mission. You think Waverly would keep us together if what we had jeopardised the safety of the world?"

Illya shook his head. Of course he wouldn't. In fact it was likely that if Waverly knew that the three of them were lovers he would split them up anyway. 

"So you see," Solo said, bringing a hand up to cup Illya's face, "I have no choice. Nor do you, if it comes to that. We have to make decisions for the good of the mission, and sometimes those decisions involve things we don't want to do."

"I know that," Illya replied gruffly, leaning into Solo's touch. He hated showing that much weakness, but at the same time he craved the physical reassurance. 

"So we're good?"

Illya nodded, and Solo leaned in and kissed him. He put a hand out to Gaby and each of them turned to her and kissed her in turn. 

"So are you going to go back to your room like a good Soviet and behave for the rest of the mission?" Solo asked, grinning. 

Illya's eyes narrowed. "I will keep my mind on the mission at hand, if that's what you mean."

Solo nodded. "Good. And I'll be up to your room later if I can, okay?"

"Okay."

The three of them kissed again lingeringly, and Illya and Gaby left to go back to their room. Illya smiled to himself as the door closed behind them. Solo was theirs, and now he knew it too. And that was all that mattered. Illya would deal with the rest as it came.


End file.
